Tsuna's Ten Year Later Wife ?
by kiema01
Summary: He still can't believe what happen he was just having a normal day then he suddenly meet he's future wife the only thing that he knew about was she's a normal girl wearing a thick glasses, has a mole under her right eye and there other classmate calling her an otaku and if she was really he's wife TEN YEARS LATER how come he doesn't see her when he went to the future
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a normal day which was not normal because ever since he's sadistic baby tutor reborn came into he's life it became chaotic but fun and exciting life well you might be wondering why tsuna was having a normal day today well it was because all of his guardians has something to do and are currently absent except of course hibari and lambo who's together with his mom, reborn need to go to Italy, bianchi and fuuta follow reborn saying they need to check something out in Italy as well and i-pin was with fon.

Tsuna go to his classroom still thinking how he just became a neo vongola primo/vongola decimo just a few days ago and still wondering how a dame tsuna like him became the boss of the most powerful mafia he stop thinking when he hear the bell ring means its lunch time so he runs out or the classroom and go to the backyard of the school.

He was eating his lunch alone in the backyard of the school he does not want to bother hibari in the rooftop but it was to awkward to eat all by himself in the classroom so he decided to eat at the back of their school leaning on a tree

He was just enjoying his lunch when he hear the voice of his lightning guardian lambo who's calling him when he look at the direction where the voice came from he saw Nanami her classmate carrying lambo on her arms.

"tsuna! Let's play the great lambo sama is bored"

"Lambo what you doing here? "

"tsuna your mom came to the classroom it seems she need to take care of something and left lambo" Nanami said

"hieeeeeeee WHAT"

Tsuna stand up to get lambo from nanami when he slip out of nothing and next thing he saw was a pink smoke and then he saw a ten year later version of her classmate nanami who looks so beautiful and elegant wearing a white wedding dress and lambo who's wearing a tuxedo.

"Tsuna" called nanami who looks so surprise

Oh god did he interfere with her wedding and why does lambo wearing a tuxedo he looks like he was attending a wedding too.

"Yo! Young Vongola" TYL lambo said

"Uhm lambo why are you wearing a tuxedo? and nanami are you getting married?"

"Cause you're getting married today tsuna "said lambo

"Well Yes" said nanami who's currently laughing together with lambo

Weird how come nanami and lambo seem to know each other and wait what did lambo say he's getting married too?

"hieeee wait what with who?"

lambo pointed nanami with his index finger and nanami laugh at how red tsuna face was and she came closer to tsuna and peck a kiss from tsuna's lips and say "your first kiss is mine" after that tsuna pass out

TYL Lambo and TYL Nanami was still laughing but they were suddenly engulf with another pink smoke and they are now replace with the current lambo and a blushing nanami

"tsuna….tsuna wake up"

Tsuna slowly open he's eyes and saw lambo in front of him "oh so that's just a dream" he thinks while sighing but why the heck would he dream about her classmate nanami they never even talk to each other how come they will get married? He's still thinking when he suddenly saw a blushing Nanami beside lambo.

"You steal my first kiss Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun" nanami said while blushing

"Hieee so that's not a dream?"

"No Tsunayoshi-kun" said nanami and then she ran away

He still can't believe what happen he was just having a normal day then he suddenly meet he's future wife the only thing that he knew about was she's a normal girl wearing a thick glasses, has a mole under her right eye and there other classmate calling her an otaku and if she was really he's wife TEN YEARS LATER how come he doesn't see her when he went to the future and no one ever mention her name while he was in the future? He still don't know but he will ask reborn after he came back tomorrow he doesn't want to but reborn was the only one he knew who can help her gather information about Nanami.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanami POV

I died because I killed myself let's just say I'm tired of living and I'm not strong enough to solve my own problems so I run away from my problems. I'm a normal college student who's a pessimist but optimist at the same time does that make sense and I'm kind of an atheist, I have no friends a loner and everyday my mother telling me how useless I was I got feed up so I killed my self

I never would have imagined that I will be reincarnated in the world of KHR one of my favorite anime actually I thought I might end up in hell cause of what I did cause maybe it exist but I guess not I'm thankful that I still have my memories but at the same time I'm not that happy that I was reincarnated because the reason why I kill myself in the first place is because I want to disappear but anyway I'm here so I will try to give it a shot.

I end up being in a body of a five year old girl with a raven hair and black eyes I actually have her memories apparently I'm in japan right now with my mother and from **her** memories **her** mom tell **her** that **her** father was already dead and this girl was the only child they have and we live in namimori when I hear that it reminds me of my favorite anime KHR my suspicion of being in the world of anime was confirmed when I go outside of our house for walk apparently were sawada's neighbor our house are in front of them but were not close to them because my mom and i was always inside of the house cause she's a manga artist which is cool and she barely communicate to others aside from me and her editor.

Time goes fast I try not to interact with tsuna and the other's we end up in the same elementary school and junior high but always in different class so it's not so hard to actually avoid them well I really do love tsuna he's my favorite character in KHR even if I always avoid him I keep looking outside of my window every day to see him and by the way I have a tinted window so I can see him but he can't see me and I can see his room clearly from my window, you might be wondering why I was avoiding him well I'm just scared of messing the plot up, all things happen because it needs to happen so I did not interfere.

The time reborn got here I completely stop even looking at the window cause I know reborn would be able to sense me, tsuna and I are 13 year's old when reborn arrived he's in class 1-A and I'm on class 1-B time pass by I did nothing to interfere with the plot and live a normal life but of course as a precaution I try to learn some self-defense like judo and karate just in case , but for some reason I end up on the same class as tsuna 2-A but as always I avoided them and act normal and more time pass by and by the time I notice it tsuna was about to confess to kyouko again in his boxer just like the first time if I remember correctly this scene was kind of like the end of the manga or near the ending I can't really remember it anymore it's been years after all.

My life was normal as I planned it to be but that change one day when NANA tsuna's mother arrived in school with lambo since she knew my face even if where not close she in trusted lambo to me since tsunas's friend slash guardians are currently absent due some reason and since it was just for a day I try to take care of him I mean it's just for a day but he keeps crying and searching for tsuna and since I knew where tsuna would be I take him to tsuna but something unexpected happen I got hit by ten year bazooka and for some reason I'm tsuna's wife in the future I don't know how that happen I'm happy but confuse and scared at the same time so I ran away I don't know any more, even after avoiding tsuna for too long how come I will end up with him it's a complete mystery .


	3. Chapter 3

SHOICHI POV

Reborn told me to go and look for lambo to fix his 10 year bazooka apparently Gianni upgrade it yesterday but according to reborn when Gianni upgrade their device it usually end up being broken so I went to tsunayoshi's house to look for lambo fortunately I bump into tsuna and lambo on the way to his house.

"Tsuna" I tried to call tsuna but it seems that he cannot hear me so I tried to put my arms in his shoulder

"Hieeeeeeee what ….. Oh Irie-san? Why are you here?"

"tsuna uhm I need to fix lambo's 10 year bazooka"

"Why is it broken?"

"Reborn said so he got hit by the bazooka that Gianni upgrade yesterday and he end up in a parallel world instead of being in the future so he's pissed off but unfortunately Gianni is busy with something so he called me to fix it."

"Hieeeeee what? does that mean that was parallel world?"

"Ha? What do you mean tsuna?"

"You see my classmate and lambo was hit by ten year bazooka earlier."

"Eh! What happen how does your classmate react?"

"I don't really remember I mean I panicked because when she got hit and her TYL(ten years later) version appear in front of me and said that were getting married after that I don't really know."

"Eh! married? your wife?"

"But the bazooka malfunctions right? So that means she's not my wife right?"

"Well technically no she's not but technically yes she is."

"Hieeeeeeeee what does that mean?"

TSUNA POV

Shoichi explain to tsuna about how Gianni upgrade the bazooka but it end up being broken and instead of sending you ten years in the future it send someone into parallel world like what happen to reborn before he goes to Italy apparently he got hit by the bazooka and end up in a world where he was a police man whoa! I can't even imagine reborn being a police officer.

Shoichi also explain how she's his wife and why she's not he's wife it's complicated to understand all of the theory that Shoichi said so I still don't get it but the other problem is how would i explain the bazooka to nanami would she believe me? I guess she will right? she has too after all she experience it herself well I don't want to involved innocent people into this but I guess I need to explain it to her.

REBORN POV

I just got back from Italy together with tsuna's new guardians

I go straight to dame tsuna school to enroll 2 new transfer student from Italy and they will be tsuna's new STAR guardians I'm still searching for the Moon Guardian at the moment but I will definitely find his/her and make his/her join tsuna's family I just recently found out who the Snow Guardian was and I'm sure tsuna won't be happy to know who it is.


End file.
